Tangerine
by Juukyu
Summary: Orihime es más que una niña que se preocupa demasiado por todos. Grimmjow sabe que no está a su altura (no está a ninguna altura), pero levantará sus brazos hasta alcanzarla. AU


Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo y el título es de una canción de Led Zeppelin.

AU, y Grimmjow está totalmente ooc, tampoco quedó como me hubiera gustado.

* * *

**Tangerine.**

A veces se preguntaba de qué mundo había podido salir esa mujer.  
La acompañaba a su casa después de clases si la veía sola, pues sabía que ella no tenía familia.  
No es que le tuviera lástima, pero era una criatura a la que cualquiera desearía proteger.  
Sacudió la cabeza como intentando quitarse esos pensamientos extraños, se sentía bastante patético.  
- Grimmjow-kun, ¿te ocurre algo? -dijo la chica de cabello color bermejo mientras ponía su mano pequeña y de tacto etéreo sobre la frente del joven, era tan ligera que casi ni la siente.  
Él gruñó, quitando la mano de Inoue Orihime tratando de ser suave. No lo logró.  
Podía notar que aquello la había contrariado, pero ya debería estar acostumbrada a sus reacciones, además habían llegado a la puerta de su casa, así que la chica se paró en la puerta y sacudió su mano en forma de saludo.  
- Nos vemos, Grimmjow-kun, ¡ten cuidado!

Es que esa chica era tan sincera y preocupada. Cuando te miraba con sus ojos como de tormenta, podías decir que estaba intentando entrar en tu corazón. Y vaya que lo lograba, se metía en él más rápido que las esquirlas de vidrio en una herida.  
Pero eso lo hacía con cada persona. Inoue Orihime amaba y velaba por todos; no importa que tan despreciable pudieras ser, su corazón no tenía lugar para el resentimiento. Él lo sabía más que bien.

A Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez le quedaban unas pocas calles para llegar al penoso complejo de apartamentos en el que vivía.  
Eran dos grandes edificios blancos como la nieve que se conectaban entre si. Parecía un hospital visto desde afuera, de apariencia estéril, pero a decir verdad, por dentro eran habitáculos miserables.  
Pateó la puerta de su pensión que siempre dejaba abierta y entró. Si la cerraba quizás no podría salir al día siguiente.  
Se quitó las viejas zapatillas y la chaqueta y se recostó en el sillón de cuerina destrozado que ya estaba ahí cuando recién se había mudado.  
Podía oír como abrían la puerta del departamento de en frente, en donde vivía Ulquiorra Cifer.  
Ese tipo. Ese anormal traía loca a la chica Inoue.  
Ulquiorra iba al mismo instituto, llegaba antes que todos y se iba último. Y parecía que solo iba para matarse a diario con Kurosaki.  
Grimmjow desconocía la razón de las riñas, pero sabía que Inoue siempre quedaba en medio, porque estaba perdida por el pelo de zanahoria y también se apenaba por la penosa existencia Cifer. Después de todo, no había persona por la que ella no se preocupase.  
Al de melena celeste le resultaba enfermizo como la chica no sabía a quién ayudar primero luego de cada pelea.  
Desconocía si era por envidia, o por amor a la desesperación, pero deseaba que ella no curara a ninguno, que los dejara morirse allí.

Luego de darse una ducha, comió cualquier cosa del refrigerado que funcionaba con dificultad y cuando se le daba la gana; estaba seguro de que se le daría vuelta el estómago, por lo que se dispuso a dormir antes de que eso ocurriera.  
Era una tarea bastante difícil en las condiciones en las que vivía.  
Comparado con sus vecinos de mierda, Grimmjow era un buen samaritano, el mejor.  
Se escuchaban los gritos incesantes de los tipos del piso de arriba.  
Nnoitra, un hombre desgarbado e increíblemente alto, estaba discutiendo con esa perra que había dejado el lugar años atrás.  
Sólo la conocía de vista, parecía una mujer seria, pero era de conocimiento popular que ella y el dueño de esa habitación se agarraban a los golpes desde mucho antes de su llegada al edificio.  
Cifer y Kurosaki eran unas niñitas comparados con su vecino de arriba y su desquiciada novia-o-algo-así. O al menos eso pensaba él, nunca se imaginó que sus peleas de zorras fueran a llegar a algo más.

Se durmió arrullado por el sonido de insultos machistas seguido de objetos contundentes golpeando a un hombre.

Cuando despertó, el sol no había salido, pero él estaba pensando en el suyo.  
En el instituto la veía poco, generalmente en los recreos, rodeada por sus amiguitas.  
Más de una vez fue consciente de como ella observaba a Kurosaki tomando de la mano a su pequeña novia (o como eso se veían) de ojos violetas, se rompía un poco e iba detrás del edificio a esconderse con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, para no preocupar a nadie.  
Cada vez que veía eso, él se sentía como una vieja chismosa metiéndose en asuntos que no le pertenecen, pero sobre todo se sentía impotente. No podía hacer nada por esa chica tan blanda y dulce.

Siendo tan tierna podía haber sido su bocadillo de media tarde. Podía haber vuelto polvo su frágil osamenta en cuestión de segundos, en un ataque de furia.  
Pero sabía que le era imposible hacerle eso, a esa muchacha debía cuidarla. Nadie tan considerado debía sufrir.

La verdad es que Inoue era una chica como una diosa, porque tanta misericordia y bondad era divina.  
Recordó, desparramado en el inservible sofá, como una noche en su ira desmedida le había roto una botella de vidrio en la cabeza a un tipo con pintas de mal viviente. Eso le costó un par de puñaladas en un brazo. Siempre era su brazo...  
Pero ella había visto todo. Estaba a algunos metros con su bolsa de compras y expresión desesperada.  
Grimmjow permaneció en el piso hasta que la chica corrió a su ayuda, fue entonces cuando intentó levantarse.  
- ¡No te muevas, Grimmjow-kun, te vas a lastimar! -le gritó la mancha anaranjada que estaba prácticamente a su lado ahora.  
Ella tenía los ojos como si fuera a llorar. No entendía qué le pasaba a esa niña, o peor, por qué sabía su nombre. Sólo se veían en la escuela, y nunca antes habían intercambiado palabras.  
Aunque él sí sabía quién era, Ulquiorra Cifer, alias acosador indiscreto, lo había hartado con la chica: Inoue, Inoue Orihime, "mujer", Orihime Inoue.  
En fin, ella le curó el brazo sin pedir nada a cambio, sin juzgarlo. Sólo pidió en ruegos al Grimmjow de ese entonces que no se metiera en riñas, porque ella no iba a estar allí en cada ocasión.  
Él no le dijo más que "gracias" y se largó. Era diferente entonces, pero nunca iba a olvidar que tenía una deuda con la hermosa chica.  
Desde ese momento no buscó peleas mientras ella anduviera cerca, y de vez en cuando caminaban juntos en silencio.

Jaegerjaquez pateó la basura del suelo.  
¿Cuándo y cómo sería capaz de compensarla? De darle algo a cambio...  
Él no era mejor que esos dos imbéciles que a Inoue le provocaban sufrimiento a diario.  
Mientras se vestía escuchó la puerta de Cifer abrirse, seguramente quería llegar al jodido instituto antes que los profesores.

Le abrió la ventana a los gatos que se devoraban las sobras de su comida (que a la vez eran sobras) y los observó un rato antes de salir.  
Caminó sin prisa, pensando en que quería largarse del basurero en el que vivía, pero a su vez no pertenecía a otro lugar; se preguntaba si merecía una vida mejor o no.  
Pero cuando llegó al instituto el brutal espectáculo que se ofrecía hizo a un lado cualquier pensamiento.  
Había sangre por todos lados, pero ni Cifer ni Kurosaki estaban armados. El último estaba en el suelo y levantándose.  
Carajo, se había perdido la mitad del show. Los chicos se veían destrozados, y cuando el pelo de zanahoria se puso de pie, no le dio ninguna oportunidad a Ulquiorra.  
Prácticamente lo pulverizó. Él conocía bien esa mirada, lo único que Ichigo deseaba era aplastarle el cráneo a su pálido rival con sus propias manos.  
Y luego la vio a ella, que quería intervenir. Él tenía la necesidad de gritarle "mujer idiota, quítate de en medio".  
Inoue tenía sangre sobre su uniforme y lloraba sin parar, si no la sacaba de ahí, iba a interponerse entre ambos.  
Cuando vio que el chico al que Orihime amaba no iba a detenerse, Grimmjow se acercó a ella, tiró de su brazo bruscamente, y sin darle tiempo a quejarse la alejó del escenario carmesí.  
La llevó a donde ella iba siempre a llorar para que no la vieran y la obligó a sentarse en el piso.  
Ya no lloraba, sólo temblaba y sollozaba histéricamente mientras negaba con la cabeza.  
Él era pésimo con cualquier otro sentimiento que no fuera el odio o la ira, no los manejaba, pero en un intento de ayudarla levantó su gran mano y se la pasó por el suave rostro queriendo quitarle las lágrimas.  
Orihime estaba demasiado impresionada como para reaccionar positivamente, pero el tacto la puso un poco más cerca de la calma.  
De todas formas rompió en llanto instantes después y él comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber intentado consolarla.  
Esa mañana acompañó a la chica Inoue a su casa a pesar de ella insistía en quedarse a auxiliar a sus dos compañeros.  
- Inoue, vamos, no vas a quedarte...-le dijo, mientras la arrastraba contra su voluntad hacia afuera del instituto.  
Orihime cedió cuando vio el desastre que había donde ella había estado minutos atrás.  
La sangre se estaba secando en el cemento, Kuchiki-san le gritaba a Kurosaki mientras trataba de figurarse cuántos huesos rotos tenía y Ulquiorra inconsciente (o muerto, honestamente no lo sabía) yacía en el suelo.  
Quería correr hacia ellos, pero no iba a poder contener todos sus sentimientos y sólo generaría más frustración e inconvenientes.

No hablaron mucho durante el camino, Grimmjow le preguntaba cada un par de calles "¿estás bien?" "¿necesitas algo?"  
Él realmente lo intentaba.  
La dejó en la puerta de su casa, asegurándose de que entrara.  
Volvió a pasar por allí antes de que caiga el sol.  
Orihime salió, estaba todavía con la ropa del instituto y se sentó en el pórtico, junto a él.  
Hablaron sobre trivialidades, zanjando hasta el momento lo que había ocurrido esa mañana.  
- Grimmjow-kun ha sido realmente amable hoy, a pesar de que me hubiera gustado permanecer. Gracias. -dijo la chica, él no comprendía su expresión facial.  
- No es nada, te debía una. -respondió restándole importancia.  
La cosa iba a ponerse incómoda si no se marchaba pronto, así que se levantó.  
- Eh...antes de que te vayas, ¿podrías darme tu número telefónico? Es más sencillo que venir hasta aquí, -soltó Inoue- además...somos amigos ahora, ¿no?  
Estaba sorprendido, esto era sin duda su máximo récord en interacciones con cualquier persona.  
- Seguro -le respondió- pero no tengo teléfono, lo siento Inoue, mañana nos vemos.  
Ella parecía no creerle, pero no le iba a explicar que vivía prácticamente en un vertedero.  
Se alejó de ahí a paso lento.

Desde entonces, todo estuvo prácticamente igual.  
Inoue le había contado jornadas después que había visitado a "Kurosaki-kun" -y no sabía qué mierdas más-con Kuchiki-san. Grimmjow no la estaba oyendo de verdad, no podía concentrarse.  
De cualquier forma, ella sonaba decepcionada, así que no debía ser nada bueno.  
Al parecer también había visitado a Cifer. No estaba muerto, pero casi. Seguía inconsciente.  
Ni él ni el otro acudirían al instituto por un buen tiempo.

•

- ¿Por qué me sigues hablando después de todo, Grimmjow-kun? -le dijo un día la curvilínea chica- ya saldaste tu deuda conmigo.  
Gesticulando comillas en el aire denso con sus dedos refiriéndose a la deuda continuó:  
- Tu nunca tuviste tal deuda, deberías saberlo...  
Estaban sentados en el borde de la calle, se les había hecho costumbre; ella miraba el piso, y Grimmjow a ella.  
Él escondió su rostro en hombro de la chica, mientras le revolvía las hebras de cabello del color que tenía el crepúsculo a veces, o el mismo sol. Ella era de otro mundo, nada que ver al suyo.  
- No lo sé. -fue lo único que pudo responderle.  
La respuesta de Inoue fue igual de corta:  
- Está bien.

Por supuesto que estaba bien.  
Ella lo miró con sus orbes de profundidad infinita. Él pensó que en cualquier momento un rayo atravesaría sus ojos, pues se veían como auténticas nubes tempestuosas.  
Inoue lo sabía. Sabía que él la había alejado de esas dos bestias, aunque él mismo también fuera una. Sabía que Jaegerjaquez quería cuidar de ella, pero no entendía cómo hacerlo.

Después de todo ¿había algo que ella desconociera? Si era como una diosa.  
Las hadas por las noches le contarían todos los sentimientos de los humanos, pero ella era más, así que se apiadaría de cada uno.

Dentro del miserable y pequeño mundo de Grimmjow, Inoue era así de grande.  
Y él tenía tan poco que estaba a su merced.


End file.
